Daughters of the Celestial and Apocalypse Dragons
by DragonPrincess18
Summary: Sakura and her older twin sister Sayuri get sent to Earthland at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. They meet Dragons and become Dragon Slayers while learning more about magic all together. Will they make new friends? And can they get over their past from when they were ninja? Read and find out! TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people thanks to help from KunoichiRule20 I now have my own account and from now on me and KunoichiRule20 will be friends and help each other out sometimes if it's needed.**

**This Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover will be my first try at a story so I hope you like it. There will be an OC that is Sakura's twin sister in this story and her name is Sayuri.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Dragons, Magic and joining a Guild**

Madara had won, the bijuu had been set free and the energy that was released with it would have killed the whole shinobi forces if it wasn't for Sakura and her twin sister Sayuri. At the last moment they where able to put up a protective barrier with the little chakra they had left but when they where hit with the full force of the demon chakra. They didn't even scream from the immense pain that the chakra caused them as after the first couple of minutes they had fell unconscious.

When the chakra returned to the shape of the bijuu, Sakura and Sayuri where gone they had just vanished and then the protective barrier dropped from around the shinobi forces. The bijuu told the shinobi what happened with the Konoha shinobi and some of the Suna shinobi that knew the girls where shocked at what they where told. Others just cheered that it was finally over and the Bijuu just went their separate ways to live in peace but as they left you could see that they chakra that was released from them when they broke free was restoring the land to its former glory.

As the shinobi started to leave they heard two voices that where very familiar to the Konoha and Suna shinobi but they didn't dare turn around to see if they were there cause they knew that they weren't really.

"Live on in peace now and maybe one day we'll meet again" Sayuri stated with a sad smile that went unnoticed by the shinobi.

"Yeah don't mope around ok that's not what we want" Sakura added with a determined face.

At this the shinobi turned around to see faded versions of their friends, family and comrades to most of the shinobi forces. They were waving as they said 'Goodbye' just before they completely disappeared both with smiles on their faces and determination burning in their eyes.

"For Sakura and Sayuri lets live in peace" Naruto shouted as tears ran down from his eyes.

"Yeah" was the enthusiastic reply he got from all of the shinobi forces who were also crying.

**(In a clearing in an Earthland forest)**

There were two big reptilian creatures just minding their own business when suddenly a vortex of some sort appeared in the sky and from it two female children fell. One was a red-head and the other a pinkette, they where emitting a large amount of magic pressure from their bodies as they fell from the sky and then the vortex disappeared.

But before they could hit the ground one of the big reptilian creature had caught them in its large right foot/hand before placing them on the grass covered ground. Both girls magic continued to rise and they started screaming in pain at how quickly their bodies where changing. Sayuri and Sakura opened their eyes still screaming at the pain and begging for someone to make it stop.

"What do we do Acnologia" the golden dragon asked her mate.

"We need to convert them into Dragon Slayers Celeste" the black dragon replied to his worried mate.

"Are you sure" Celeste asked sceptically.

"Yes" Acnologia answered with a sigh.

"I'm taking the red head then" Celeste stated before walking over to the small red haired girl still writhing in pain on the floor.

"Whatever" Acnologia remarked as he walked over to the pinkette.

Both dragons touched their respective slayers forehead with a glowing claw and then a bright light flashed. When the light disappeared the two new dragon slayers were once again unconscious but they weren't in pain anymore as they were smiling as they slept on.

"Well now we aren't left out anymore" Celeste commented.

"I know our peaceful life is ruined" Acnologia grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Acnologia, all of us Dragons know you have changed" Celeste replied as she nudged her mate.

"I know but I'm still uncomfortable around humans" Acnologia stated sadly.

"It'll be ok Acnologia" Celeste comforted.

But before Acnologia could reply the two young girls began to stir and a couple of minutes later they were both awake and sitting up while groaning.

"Uh my head feels like its splitting in two" Sakura groaned out.

"Join the club little sis" Sayuri commented as she winced.

"Whatever that was it hurt like hell" Sakura stated as she stared ahead of her only to freeze.

"Yeah" Sayuri replied as she looked to her frozen sister to seeing her look straight ahead.

"What are you looking at...oh" Sayuri started as she looked in the same direction before she looked surprised at the sight in front of them.

"I'm not hallucinating am I" Sakura asked quietly.

"No your not" Acnologia grumbled as he cut into the conversation and Sakura chose that moment to faint.

"Sakura" Sayuri exclaimed as she caught her sister before she hit her head on the ground.

"Acnologia you made her faint" Celeste commented.

"Not my fault" Acnologia muttered.

"Um excuse me but who are you two" Sayuri asked as she held her sister close to her.

**(Sayuri POV)**

After I had asked that both of the serpent like creatures looked over to me and I suddenly had an epiphany, these creatures looked like something from one of those myth books that I read not that long ago. Well before the whole war then getting hit with that chakra and being sent here with my younger twin.

"I'm the Celestial Dragon, Celeste" The gold and white colored dragon spoke thus breaking me out of my thoughts.

"And I'm the Black Dragon, Acnologia" the black and blue dragon introduced himself.

"Also known as the Apocalypse Dragon" Celeste teased the male dragon.

"Um before you two fight can you please tell me what world we're in" I broke in as it looked like they were about to argue.

"You're in Earthland" Celeste said confused.

"What do you mean by world, where did you two come from" Acnologia asked seriously.

"Well have you heard of the Elemental Nations within the Shinobi World" I informed the two dragons.

Both Dragons nodded to me before Celeste spoke up, "Dragons can travel to certain worlds and that was one of them but..." she started.

"Dragons haven't been to the shinobi world for centuries now" Acnologia interrupted.

"I see, well me and my sister ended up here after an explosion of bijuu chakra" I explained briefly.

"That must have been painful" Celeste said worriedly.

I just shrugged before telling them that I past out after a few minutes so I wouldn't know if it was painful. Well apparently when Sakura and I appeared we were in a great deal of pain because of our chakra reverting to magic. Well that's what the dragons told me and then I added that with the amount of chakra we had it was probably worse pain than they thought.

They had started arguing again and this time it had me confused, they were arguing about how Acnologia should have picked me as his dragon slayer instead or something along those lines. Supposedly me not fainting at the sight of them talking was something considered, well I dont know. Well it looks like me and Sakura have a lot to learn about this new world we are in and to go through puberty again.

"Sigh, Will you stop arguing please Sakura only fainted because she didn't know dragons existed" I explained in exasperation.

"Is that so" Acnologia commented not completely convinced.

I just nodded as I felt Sakura begin to stir and then she had suddenly shot up shouting about strange talking creatures with wings and scales. I stood up before walking till I was in front of the pacing and mumbling Sakura and got her caught up on what she needed to know so far after she went quiet at me standing in her way.

**(End of Sayuri POV)**

"So we're in a world called Earthland and Magic is the primary source of power here" Sakura repeated what she had just been told though a summarized version.

"Yes Sakura" Sayuri deadpanned.

"And we are going to be taught magic called Dragon slayer magic" Sakura added with a confused frown.

"Yes" Sayuri exclaimed.

With that said and done the dragons told them what would be involved in their training and about this new world. So the dragons started teaching both seven year old girls in the way of the dragons.

Both girls trained hard while learning everything that was relevant about the new world they were in and gaining a new family out of the two dragons. Over the years they got closer to their dragon parents as even though they were being taught magic from one of them, Sayuri and Sakura, treated both dragons as their parents. Acnologia was their father and Celeste was their mother in this world.

**(5 years later)**

Sayuri and Sakura where now twelve and had completed their dragon slayer training but their parents had went missing that morning so they looked everywhere around the clearing they were brought up in but they found nothing.

"What we going to do Sayuri" Sakura asked sadly as both girls finally let their tears fall.

"We can travel and become independent mages or join a guild" Sayuri muttered knowing her sister would still hear her.

"I guess" was Sakura's reply.

So both girls packed up all their things and then sent them to their pocket dimension, they had learnt basic re-quip magic during the years as well. As they were about to leave the clearing they stopped and looked around one more time before they started crying silent tears.

"Why" Sakura choked.

"I dont know but we'll find them someday" Sayuri replied.

With that both girls left not knowing what had happened to their parents but they knew that until they met them again that they will always be in their hearts. Once they had reached the town that was near the forest were they had been trained and used to live, both girls decided to take a train to Hargeon Town before heading to Magnolia to possibly join the Fairy Tail Guild. While waiting for the train to come they decided to open the presents that was left for them by their dragon parents.

"So what do you think they got us" Sakura asked suddenly.

"I don't know but they already gave us a bracelet each for our birthday in March" Sayuri stated confused.

"Yeah I still can't believe they made them out of one of their scales" Sakura commented with a smile.

"Well they are beautiful" Sayuri added quietly.

Sakura's bracelet is black with spiralling blue designs like Acnologia's scales and to get it off or to keep it on she only needs to apply magic to the card shaped lock. The card shape lock is blue with a black dragon engraved on it. Sayuri's bracelet is gold with curved white designs like Celeste's scales and to get it off or keep it on she just has to apply magic to the key shaped lock. The key shape lock is white with a gold dragon engraved on the bow.

"Let's stop staring at our bracelets and open our presents" Sayuri spoke up suddenly.

"Ok" Sakura replied.

But just before they were about to open the presents their train arrived so with an exasperated sigh from Sayuri and a growl of annoyance from Sakura they grabbed the packages and put them in their back packs and then boarded the train. They had sat in a private booth at the front of the train so that they could get some rest to prepare for the journey ahead of them.

**(An hour later)**

The train had stopped so suddenly that the two girls were awake and alert within seconds, they heard shouts and screams coming from all over the train so they sent their bags back to their pocket dimension before preparing for anything. Minutes later the door to their private booth was suddenly swung open and a man with a magic gun came in. They were pushed out of the booth and then the train to see that other children their age and younger were being held at gun point while the adults were forced to hand over their valuables.

In the distance Sayuri noted a very pale blond woman with brown eyes who had what looked like a ten year old girl that looked exactly like her, they were hiding in an alley way but what had caught Sayuri's eyes was the celestial keys that they women owned. Sakura was starting to lose her patience at being held hostage so when she saw her sister looking in the direction of a sickly looking woman and her child hiding in an alley she chose to speak up.

"What we going to do Sayuri" Sakura whispered.

"Get the hostages to safety while taking the hijackers down" Sayuri whispered back.

"When do we attack" Sakura asked quietly.

Sayuri saw the women and her daughter get dragged out of the alleyway with the women begging the men to leave her child alone. So with a split second decision on her hand Sayuri just whispered back a 'now' when she disappeared to reappear behind the man dragging the blond women into a vacant house. She knocked him out with a kick to the back of the head.

"My names Sayuri and I'll get your daughter back miss" Sayuri stated with a small smile.

"You have immense magic power, take this celestial key please" the blond women replied.

"Why" Sayuri asked confusedly as she started fighting the men that came her way off, knocking each of them out with one hit each.

"He can help but I don't have enough strength left" she said desperately.

"Ok but is their anything I need to know" Sayuri asked.

"When my daughter becomes 18 please give him to her" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course you have my word, Miss..." Sayuri trailed off.

"Layla, Layla Heartfilia" she introduced her self.

"I'll return your daughter too you Layla-san" Sayuri stated.

"Thank you" Layla replied.

"_Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn! _"Sayuri commanded after she had taken the design in as she was taught about all the celestial spirits from her mother.

"You shouldn't be summoning me Layla-sama" Capricorn addressed his master as he appeared in a golden light.

"It wasn't me but make a contract with the young red head and stay with her" Layla told Capricorn.

"But Layla-sama..." Capricorn started.

"She has promised to give you to Lucy when Lucy turns eighteen" Layla interrupted her goat spirit.

"Yes Layla-sama" Capricorn relented.

"I dont have much longer to live Capricorn, I have hid Aquarius and Cancer's keys in Lucy's bag" Layla informed her spirit.

"I will look after Capricorn-san for you and Lucy-san, Layla-san" Sayuri added as she appeared next to them with an unconscious Lucy.

"Thank you" Layla replied with a shining smile.

"Capricorn-san can you look after them and protect them from the bandits that come this way please" Sayuri asked.

"Of course" Capricorn replied.

Before Sayuri could reply out of the corner of her eye she saw all the low level mages shooting energy attacks at Sakura who had a defensive black shield surrounding her and the bystanders who didn't escape but it was beginning to fail. Sayuri started to feel rage like she hasn't felt in a long time and so with pure magical energy whirling around her body started to walk towards the mages who were finding it hard to stay standing at the pressure she was exuding.

"How dare you attack my sister like that" Sayuri declared menacingly.

"Sayuri, its ok" Sakura spoke up tiredly as she dropped the shield.

"No its not" Sayuri replied as she stayed facing the mages.

Sakura didn't reply this time as she knew there was nothing she could do to stop her sister right now. _'She was always protective but this is ridiculous, maybe I shouldn't have used that spell it takes up to much magic power at the moment anyway' Sakura thought._

Sayuri gathered magic power in her throat and when it was condensed enough she released it while shouting **'Celestial Dragon's Roar' **and making sure she moved so she hit every single one of the mages. When she was sure the mages were unconscious she stopped her attack and was glad when she saw that they were knocked out.

She noticed the authorities arrive to take the mages away so she went and helped her sister up before walking over to Layla and Lucy who were still being guarded by Capricorn. They talked a bit with Sayuri and Capricorn making a contract and then Sayuri used her healing spell to heal both Sakura and Layla at the same time. Capricorn then returned to the spirit world and Sakura and Sayuri walked Layla home who was carrying a sleeping Lucy who both dragon slayers swore protect when they next met.

When they reached the Heartfilia Mansion the guards met Layla and Lucy who said bye to the two dragon slayers as they left back the way they came with a wave of there hands. Little did they know that after they continued their journey Layla Heartfilia 'died' soon after leaving a heartbroken Lucy and an emotionally distant Jude. They also didn't notice the new key appear on Sayuri's chain with Capricorn's around her neck.

"Neh Sakura, do think it was our Dragon instincts that is involved with the way we swore to protect Lucy-san" Sayuri asked as they started to walk through the forest.

"Maybe it is possible since Dragons not only feel protective of their mate but also those they have strong feelings towards like..." Sakura started to explain.

"Like family which means Lucy-san is destined for something great and that is why our dragon instincts reacted after only knowing her for a few hours" Sayuri continued as she interrupted her sister.

"I guess so" Sakura replied as they went quiet so that they could think about what they just found out about their dragon instincts.

_'Layla Heartfilia, serve your master well' a deep voice said mysteriously._

Sayuri stopped in her tracks, "Did you here that voice Sakura" she asked her twin.

"No, are you ok Sayuri" Sakura said unsurely.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" Sayuri replied with a sigh.

Sakura sighed before following after her sister who was walking briskly in the opposite direction of the train station. _'It would seem we are going somewhere else instead of joining a guild' Sakura thought in frustration._

Sayuri had led Sakura into the forest and mountainous area that was near the Heartfilia Konzern so that they could train there for awhile and watch over their new friends to make sure they would be ok. They would only be staying there for a little while before moving on to a different place as they wanted to travel and learn about fiore and its neighbouring countries as much as they could. The two girls also wanted to learn more about magic so they can be prepared for any type of opponent.

Before they started their training though, they decided to open the presents that their parents had left for them. When Sayuri opened her present which was placed in a plain brown box. Once she had opened the box inside it was another box about 40cm by 25cm by 10 cm made of Rosewood and had her name engraved in the middle of the lid in white. It also had gold engravings of tiger lilies which happened to be Sayuri's favourite flower. When she opened the box there was a ruby red cloth inside with 12 crystal keys inside with different colored dragons on them.

When Sakura opened her box inside was a trinket box similar to Sayuri's except that it was made with Cherry wood instead and had the same proportions as Sayuri's box. Her name was engraved in the center of the lid in black and had blue engravings of Iris flowers which were actually her favourite flowers. People assumed that her favourite flower was Cherry Blossoms after her name. When she opened the box inside was an emerald green cloth with two stacks of black cards with blue borders.

"These are for Celestial Spirit magic" Sayuri commented still in awe at the beauty of her box.

"And these are for Card magic" Sakura added still awed like her sister at how pretty her box was.

"So they want us to learn these magics" Sayuri stated with a sad smile.

"Yeah, this will make our magic more versatile now" Sakura responded with a similar smile.

"Lets get back to our training journey then" Sayuri whispered to her sister as she put her beautiful trinket box with the keys in her pocket dimension.

Sakura did the same with her trinket box as she replied, "Yeah lets learn our new magic while furthering our dragon slayer magic".

"To make our parents proud" they added together with a cheerful smile towards each other.

**(Timeskip-5 years)**

It's been 5 years since they met Lucy and helped her and her mother before going their separate ways from their two Heartfilia friends. They had met friends and enemies alike as they travelled around Fiore. They had trained as they travelled so that they could protect the friends they will meet in the future and those they already have. They had also found two strange eggs that when they hatched turned out to be talking cats that when they used magic could fly and had angel like wings.

Sayuri's cat is a tawny orange color with cream belly and small black spots close together all over her body much like a leopard, and has narrow brown eyes. Her head is that of a leopard with two whiskers on each cheek, she has triangular ears with a rounded tip, small black eyebrows and a small triangular black nose. She has a long black spotted tail with a cream tip and she is called Alani. Alani wears three-quarter black leggings under a white frilly skirt, silver anklets and bracelets, a short-sleeved off the shoulder light blue top with a dark blue tank top under it and brown flats.

Sakura's cat is purple in colour with white paws and she has round amber eyes. She has a head like happy with pointed ears that have white tips and has a long purple tail that also has a white tip. She has small black eyebrows, a small triangular black nose that leads to semi-rounded upper lips from the side. She also has two small whiskers on each cheek and she is called Viola. Viola wears a white sundress with a yellow sash and yellow ballet shoes that tie up her leg to just after her knees. She also wears gold bracelets and a gold choker necklace.

"Should we wake them up" a sweet voice asked quietly.

"Yes because we have to get moving" another but slightly lower voice answered.

"But Alani..." the sweet voice whined.

"Viola, be quiet" Alani commanded.

"Why" Viola asked.

"Because she hears something coming from the north-eastern part of this forest" a voice interrupted them.

"You know next time dont argue and just wake us up" another voice added groggily.

"You need to be alert quicker next time Sakura" the person with the first voice stated.

"Well Sayuri not everyone can be as alert as you" the now revealed Sakura retorted.

"I was just saying no need to be snippy" Sayuri replied.

"Let's just go see what's making that noise" Sakura grumbled.

"Ne Sayuri what do you think it is" Alani asked her dragon slayer partner who was packing up and sending her things to her pocket dimension.

"Who knows Alani but it sounds like a serious battle" Sayuri answered as she finished putting everything in her pocket dimension.

"Yeah we might as well check it out" Sakura added as she two finished putting her stuff in her pocket dimension.

Both girls started heading in the direction of the noises but then after a couple minutes noticed that their little cat partners weren't following them and so they headed back to the clearing they had slept in the night before.

"Alani/Viola why aren't you following us" Sayuri and Sakura asked in unison.

"You need to get dressed first" Viola pointed out.

"Unless you were planning to parade about in you pyjamas" Alani added with an amused laugh.

So the twins looked down at their attire before laughing in nervousness and swear-drooping at their own stupidity. When they had gathered enough of their sense back they had re-quipped into some clean clothes before heading in the direction of the noises again but this time with their cat partners following behind them while flying.

Sayuri had re-quipped into black ankle-length skinny jeans held up with a white belt and silver chains hanging from it and her celestial spirit keys on a key chain attached to the belt protected by a grey magic resistant pouch. She also had on a blue three-quarter sleeved midriff top. Sayuri also had on flat white ankle boots and her long red hair is up in a twisted bun by gold chopsticks with white designs, she has a slightly wavy blunt fringe and chin length bangs that frame her face.

Sakura had re-quipped into black denim shorts held up with a brown belt, yellow and green over the knee high stripped socks, black mid-calf lace-up boots and a green t-shirt with black wave designs along the bottom. She also had a yellow magic resistance pouch attached to her belt with magic cards in it. Sakura's long pink hair is in two high pony tails held up with maroon ribbons and has a blunt fringe that falls on her forehead with shoulder length bangs that frame her face.

As they kept walking north-east the faint sounds that they heard earlier started to get louder the more they kept going forward. Sayuri was concentrating her magic as a map appeared in her head and she saw were the sounds were coming from. She then turned to her sister who had been talking to their two cat companions until she had gasped because of something.

"What is it Sakura" Sayuri asked her sister worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just the amount of hate coming from the direction of the noises overwhelmed me a bit" Sakura answered shakily.

"There is at least a human adult male and young female in the direction we are going" Sayuri explained.

"The hate is coming from the man and the girl is scared I can feel it" Sakura replied worriedly.

"Then we must hurry as a little girl could be in trouble" Sayuri said cautiously.

"You used your Archive Magic didn't you" Sakura commented.

"Yes and you better get ready to use your Healing Magic" Sayuri stated as the took off in a run towards the sounds with Alani and Viola following.

Sakura just nodded as they continued to run quickly towards the little girl who could be in danger at this moment. When they got to a clearing from which it turns out the noises came from they saw an old man beating a little black haired, dark green eyed girl and calling her weak and worthless. Just as he was about to hit her both Sayuri and Sakura appeared in front of her and pushed the old man out of the way.

Sakura checked on the little girl while Sayuri engaged the old man in a glaring contest. After a little while the old man asked them what they were doing and he got no answer he shouted at Sayuri and Sakura to leave his daughter alone since was weak anyway. Sayuri lost it and before the old man could react he was flying backwards into a tree from a punch to the face that caved his nose in.

"I don't care if you're her father to treat ones own family like that makes you nothing but trash in my eyes" Sayuri accused.

"What are you going to do about it girl she is my daughter who has nothing to do with you" the old man sneered.

"I'm going to make sure she will be safe even if it means taking her away from you" Sayuri responded.

"Sayuri just finish him off already we need to get her somewhere safe so I can heal her" Sakura broke in.

The old man snorted and said that it was lucky they got a hit on him the first time but before he could finish his sneering comment he was sent flying against another tree. But this time it was from a sharp kick to his temple and he ended up hitting his head off the tree as well and he was almost unconscious. His vision was blurry but he managed to get a hit on Sayuri with his magic.

Sayuri had been blasted back and not only did Sakura shout out in worry but so did the little girl who was shaking in Sakura's arms as her father started to move towards them. But he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious and Sakura looked up in relief to see her sister standing behind him with her hand outstretched. The little girl looked on in both shock and relief as her father lay unconscious on the ground.

"Sayuri are you ok" Sakura asked her injured twin who looked like she had just come back from an explosion site.

"I'm fine, these wounds are nothing" Sayuri grinned.

"Is that so" Sakura deadpanned.

"Um, thank you for helping me no one has ever done something like that before" the little girl interjected shyly.

"Hey it's ok" Sayuri replied awkwardly.

"Don't mind her she gets nervous around strangers" Sakura commented.

"Can we come out now" Alani asked.

"Sure" Sayuri replied briefly.

"Yay no more hiding" Viola exclaimed.

So with that the two cats came out of hiding in the trees and introduced themselves to the little girl with Sayuri and Sakura also introducing themselves as well. The little girl introduced herself shyly as Minerva Orlando and after the introductions were done Sakura got down to healing her injuries. At the same time Sayuri went to get some water from a nearby river and when she came back with it she was dragging two young boys behind her that where being followed by two cats like Alani and Viola.

They all got acquainted with the two boys that Sayuri dragged with her introducing themselves. The blonde boy introduced himself excitedly as Sting Eucliffe and the red cat in a blue sleeveless vest as Lector. The black haired boy was stoic when he introduced himself as Rouge Cheney and the green cat in a pink frog outfit as Frosch.

When it was time for Sayuri and Sakura to continue their training journey the three young mages and two cats followed them and their cats after they said goodbye so the group of two mages and two cats went up to five mages and four cats. Now that Sayuri and Sakura had little admirers following them, two which were also dragon slayers like them and one who had a rare ancient lost magic called 'Territory'.

So as they all travelled together they trained together as well, mostly just spar each other to gain experience and take a few odd jobs for the magic council which appointed Sayuri and Sakura s-class mages at the age of 15 years old which was two years ago. Both girls didn't think that they had deserved to get the title of s-class as all they had did was save a council member from falling debris and then defeat a mage that was the cause of it.

**(6 months later)**

It's been 6 months now since Minerva, Sting, Rouge and the two cats Lector and Frosch have been following as well as training with Sayuri, Sakura, Alani and Viola. The five mages and four cats had come quite far in their training and opened up to each other at the same time. They were now like family to each other as they still trained to get stronger so they could protect each other since they were family.

It was during one of their weird but successful training sessions that the group of nine (this includes the four cats) came across the Cait Shelter Guild and the Sky Dragon Slayer with her white cat partner. Sayuri and Sakura were sparring against Minerva, Sting and Rouge while the four cats where flying after them as they moved through the woods. An attack from the three youngsters was dodged by the two teens and when they heard a scream.

The scream came from a little blue haired girl who was standing with a white cat in front of a building that had a sign saying 'Cait Shelter Guild' and she was about to be hit by the attack that Sayuri and Sakura just dodged. Both Seventeen year olds reacted quickly by appearing in front of the little blue haired girl and took the three combined attacks as if they were nothing.

Introductions were made and it turned out that the little blue haired girl Wendy Marvell was the Sky Dragon Slayer and her cat partner was called Carla. After a while of talking about their travels to Wendy and in turn being told about life in a guild they decided to join the Cait Shelter Guild. Wendy and Carla led Sayuri, Sakura, Minerva, Sting and Rouge along with their cat companions Alani, Viola, Lector and Frosch inside the guild hall.

"This is master Roubaul" Wendy introduced as she pointed to the old man making his way over to them.

**(Master Roubaul's POV)**

I heard little Wendy say my name and I noticed she was introducing me to some young mages so I decided to walk over and see what they needed. When I got over there I noticed the young blond and pinkette staring at me with shock. The red haired teen smacked the pinkette on the head while the young black haired boy did the same with the blond to which both complained about being hit. The young black haired girl was talking to Wendy about girl things.

"So what may I do for you young folks today" I asked while stroking my beard.

"Master they would like to join the guild, is that ok?" little Wendy asked me shyly.

"Yes that is fine" I answered and I noticed the going to be new members sigh in relief.

I noticed them glance at each other briefly and for a second I thought I saw a little fear or was it sadness, maybe both in their eyes. It made me realise that these youngsters must have went through something bad in the past. They introduced themselves to me but in the silence the whole guild probably heard their introductions especially the little blond boys.

"Why dont you follow me to get your guild stamps then" I asked as I started walking toward the bar.

"Come on you guys" I heard Wendy say happily.

"We're coming" the blond boy Sting answered excitedly.

"Wait up Wendy" the black haired girl Wendy asked quietly.

"Yeah" the black haired boy Rouge agreed with them.

"Wait for Fro too" Frosch whined.

"Sting-kun is so cool" Lector commented starry eyed.

"Sigh, Wendy be careful when you run" Carla said worriedly.

**(End of Roubaul's POV)**

"Heh, it seems guild life will be fun Sayuri" Sakura commented before going after the young ones with Viola following her.

Sayuri frowned in thought before smiling slightly.

"Are you ok Sayuri" Alani asked her dragon slayer partner.

"Yeah, just glad Sakura has loosened up again" Sayuri answered her partner Alani.

_'She's right though Sakura has been acting more carefree since those three youngsters joined us and now with a fourth youngster she will probably get even more cheerful' Alani thought in trepidation of what was to come._

_'I'm glad that Sakura is acting more like herself now" Sayuri thought with a small smile as she held Alani in her arms and started heading towards the other who were getting their guild stamps._

Sting got his guild mark on his left shoulder in white, Rouge his in the same place as sting but in black instead and Minerva got hers in dark purple on her left waist. Sakura got hers in midnight blue on her left thigh and the cats got their guild marks on their backs. Frosch got hers in black, Lector his in White, Viola hers in pale yellow.

When Sayuri got over to them and was showed the others guild marks so she told them they looked nice. She the got her own guild mark, Sayuri got it in golden yellow on her right thigh and Alani got hers in forest green. When that was all done they were introduced formally to the whole guild which meant they not only had to tell the guild members their names but also their magic.

There was cheers' sounding all around the guild with the dragon slayers having to hold their sensitive ears from the noise. It was a few hours later that Sayuri and Sakura where outside getting fresh air and talking so quiet that only they could hear each other and so the other dragon slayers wouldn't hear them.

"Did you get the same feeling as me" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, the people of this guild are illusions" Sayuri stated quietly.

"But the master has a different feel to him" Sakura mused.

"Maybe a ghost who can still use his magic" Sayuri commented.

"So do we tell the others" Sakura asked sadly.

"No it's best to keep this to ourselves lest we break young Wendy's heart" Sayuri advised.

"I guess your right" Sakura sighed.

**(1 and half years later)**

Sayuri and Sakura were now 19 years old and on an s-class mission for the magic council as that was the only time they did missions higher that b-class. It was only those two as their cat partners Alani and Viola were training with Lector, Frosch and Carla to get them to stay longer in their battle modes. The cats were now six and getting stronger as they trained in battle mode, getting their magic power to increase and learning hand to hand combat.

Minerva, Wendy, Sting and Rouge are 12 years old now and they were also getting stronger with guidance from Sayuri and Sakura on training techniques when they aren't here to evaluate them in a spar. The four pre-teens had also started doing some jobs mostly to do with helping people to do things like get customers to go to their shop or to shop for groceries for an old person and things like that.

So while the cats and pre-teens were training Sayuri and Sakura had just left the magic council building located in fiore to go do the mission they were demanded to do. They were to destroy the Tower of Heaven and save who they could under instruction by the Yajima since he felt something was wrong so he made a decision without the rest of the council. As they were leaving for the train station they started to talk.

"So why do think Yajima-san wants us to find and destroy the Tower of Heaven" Sakura asked serious for a change.

"Don't know but I think it has something to do with the blue-haired councilman" Sayuri replied just as serious.

"Probably I heard his twin Jellal is the leader of the Tower of Heaven" Sakura muttered with a frown.

"They smell like the same person not twin brothers" Sayuri added.

"How would you know" Sakura quipped.

"I met this Jellal when I was on my first mission" Sayuri responded.

"Oh, you mean when Celeste and Acnologia sent us out to gain life experience a year before they disappeared" Sakura mused aloud.

"Yes, he was training in the woods my job was situated at and we talked a bit before I left to finish my job" Sayuri stated briefly.

"Is that so" Sakura said unconvinced.

"Lets just get to Akane resort, have some fun while asking around about what we know so far" Sayuri reminded.

"Fine" Sakura replied with a defeated tone.

_'She never tells me anything, I know she just wants to protect me but I'm not a child anymore' Sakura thought with a sigh._

Sayuri glanced at her frowning sister who seemed to be deep in thought, _'Sigh why can't she just let me protect her, the less she knows the safer she'll be' Sayuri thought in earnest. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone for the story Daughters of the Celestial and Apocalypse Dragons I will not be updating anytime soon as I am trying to think of a secret or something that is focused solely on Sakura.**

**As someone reviewed which I am grateful for as they made me realise that I am focused on Sayuri too much and if anyone has suggestions on what kind of secret or whatever has something only to do with Sakura alone then please PM me or send it through a Review.**

**If I decide to use your idea's I will credit you in an authors note in the second chapter of this story. Thanks and sorry but until I have an idea I am going to have to put the story on a temporary hiatus.**


End file.
